1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alkyl(meth)acrylate-based thermoplastic resin composition and a thermoplastic resin with high scratch resistance and low yellowness, and more particularly, to an alkyl(meth)acrylate-based thermoplastic resin composition capable of providing improved scratch resistance and low yellowness while maintaining transparency, flowability, and impact strength by reducing the total content of a vinyl cyan-based monomer contained in the resin composition to a level unattainable by conventional techniques, thereby being suitable for a housing of electrical and electronic products, and a thermoplastic resin obtained therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) resin that is a highly functional and general-purpose resin including acrylonitrile, butadiene, and styrene widely used in the art has excellent properties such as impact strength, tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and flame retardancy. Thus, ABS resin is being widely used for automobile parts, various electrical and electronic components, and the like. However, the ABS resin cannot be applied to transparent parts and components due to opaqueness thereof.
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2001-0044512 discloses a thermoplastic transparent resin composition with improved impact resistance and transparency by styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer resin.
In recent years, however, the development of electrical and electronic products has been focused on high quality designs and differentiation rather than improving functionality. Particularly, the demand for glass-like transparent and clear appearance of products has increased.
However, according to the above application, the resin becomes yellowish due to a vinyl cyan-based monomer contained in the resin. Thus, although the resin is transparent, glass-like crystal clear appearance cannot be obtained.
Meanwhile, examples of a material having excellent impact strength, high transparency, and low yellowness include polycarbonate (PC) resin, impact resistant polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) resin, and the like. Although PC resin has high transparency and excellent impact strength, it has low chemical resistance and scratch resistance.
In addition, although polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) resin has high transparency, it has low impact strength and injection molding properties.